


Mannequins in the Mirror

by Smolkobold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Horror, Urban Exploration, Vaginal Sex, mannequins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold
Summary: Wanting to prove himself to his peers, Koda explores an abandoned mall, only to find it inhabited by a disturbing collection of guests.
Kudos: 1





	Mannequins in the Mirror

The cold night winds pierced straight through Koda’s thin jacket, chilling him as he trekked past an empty bus station. He adjusted his hat and warmed his hands in his pockets as he continued onwards through the city. Although it was coming onto the end of spring, the bite of the cold weather had not fully left yet, especially when it came to the nights. Koda looked to the sky and saw nothing further than the orange glow of the streetlights. It was extraordinarily late, or extraordinarily early depending on who Koda asked, but it didn’t bother him one bit. Koda needed the darkness for what he had planned this night anyway.

As Koda passed each block, each one seemed emptier than the last. Abandoned buildings popped up in the horizons, soon to be accompanied by their friends. Cracks formed on the sidewalks, and streetlights stretched apart. It was like the city was stretching outwards, reaching towards his destination. Within a few short minutes, his goal was within sight. The building was broad and tall, with a central raised portion that had once depicted its name. As far as Koda knew, it was once a large shopping mall positioned near the local stadium. After the city’s council decided to build a larger stadium to replace the aging previous one, they sold the land to an industrial developer.

The mall opposite that lot suffered hardships due to its now less than stellar location and ended up closing more than half of their stores. A burst boiler closed the rest, and it had been sitting vacant ever since. Koda wondered what was left inside, if anything. He and a group of local college kids had started exploring empty lots around the city and taking photos with their handheld cameras. The absolute best was a set brought in by a woman named Hana of an abandoned power plant. Koda didn’t think a few photos of a mall could match her set, but it might earn him a little respect.

Koda stared upwards at the building, once tiny on the horizon now stood imposingly in front of him. The wind howled, and suddenly he felt the cold hit him all at once.

“Don’t get cold feet now,” Koda said to himself, clenching his fists as he stared down the building. With a quick glance, the front door and windows had been boarded up. Koda wasn’t about to let that stop him, but before resorting to prying the door open in plain sight he figured he may as well check around the whole building. Koda circled the building slowly in a counter-clockwise fashion until he noticed an overturned dumpster near the side of the mall, blocking passage along with the boundary fence.

Koda reached into his pack and retrieved a large, weighty flashlight. Just before he pressed the switch on its side, he reached into his pocket and took out his knife. The last thing he wanted was to be harassed by a homeless person or a wild animal, so he at least needed to look intimidating. With his newfound confidence, Koda pressed the switch and climbed over the dumpster. Besides a small collection of empty bottles and garbage, Koda didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.

Just before he turned away, he noticed a small black duffel bag in the corner of the dumpster, partially concealed by what remained of the lid. Koda looked around for a moment, then listened. Only the sounds of the occasional car and the rustling of the wind came to him as he contemplated what to do with the bag. If it were a dead drop, that could signal that this area was frequented by drug dealers or gang members. The last thing Koda wanted to do was to get caught nearby a cache of drugs, but at the same time, he imagined the kind of photos he could take and what the urban exploration club would think.

After a little deliberation, Koda pulled on the bag. It felt damp and the dumpster reeked. Pointing his flashlight at the bag, he quickly unzipped it before recoiling in disgust. A fetid stench of rotting flesh overcame him as he fell backward and crawled away from the dumpster, coughing and gagging as he did. He was caught by such surprise, he did not get a chance to see what was in the bag, so he decided to go back and look once more. Holding his breath, he positioned the flashlight and peered into the bag. It was filled with wriggling maggots, bones, and fur. The way the maggots squirmed in the light made Koda feel sick, and he quickly pulled back once more from the dumpster.

As Koda examined the rest of the side of the abandoned mall, he couldn’t help but think about what the thing in the bag once was. It definitely had fur and wasn’t very large, so he guessed it must have been a cat or dog at some point. Maybe it was a family pet that had died and was thrown into the dumpster, or a stray that was dead on the road and disposed of. Koda shivered as he considered the possibility the animal could have been alive when it was put in the bag, but quickly shook the thought from his mind.

Koda took a deep breath and continued. From this side of the mall, there was little light provided from the nearby streets, so he relied heavily on the illumination provided by his flashlight. Looking in front of him, he noted several scattered bottles around his feet. Most of the boarded windows were covered in graffiti, and several empty racks that once held merchandise were scattered around the rear of the building.

Circling around the boxy protrusion of the loading door, Koda noticed the shipping door was blocked off by a large collection of racks, dumpsters, and signage. Curiously, the loading door was lifted a hand’s length from the concrete, and a dull yellow light poured out into the darkness. Koda placed his pack on the ground and retrieved his camera, snapping a couple of photos before he slid it into his pocket. He continued to circle the building until he reached an emergency exit which had been wedged open by a sheet of rusted metal.

Although there was no handle on the door in front of him, Koda managed to pry open the door with little effort. Sickly yellow light poured out from the door, momentarily blinding him before his eyes adjusted, leaving him in what he assumed was an area of the mall originally restricted for employees only. The wind howled quietly behind him as he stepped carefully along the concrete floor. Someone had obviously been staying there, judging by the excess of plastic garbage and broken glass in the room.

Pressing onwards, Koda walked through a line of empty lockers to a room filled with drawers that had been ransacked. Most of the drawers were empty, but a few contained some crumpled papers that someone deemed unimportant enough to leave in their place. In the back of that room, a small doorway led to a small rectangular room floored with ceramic tiles surrounded a broken toilet which reeked of urine and looked to be filled with cigarette butts. Not wanting to examine it any further, he instead opted to move towards the atrium.

The atrium was surprisingly dark, the cause of which Koda determined was the busted light fixtures on the ceiling which appeared to have been shattered. Two sets of stairs led in either direction, one of which was significantly darker than the others. Koda chose the better lit of the two and continued onwards. The side of the mall he had chosen appeared to be the one containing the bulk of the clothing stores, with a huge, lit sign on the far end of the hall advertising a popular furniture store.

Koda took out his camera once more and snapped a few pictures, using the lights overhead to take pictures of the empty gumball machines, benches, and signage within. For some reason, this part of the mall seemed to have been touched the least by vandals. As he put the camera back into his pocket, he heard the building groan, along with the sound of shifting broken glass. Koda held his breath and listened carefully, and the sound of glass sliding stopped. He silently hoped that he was alone in the mall, as he wasn’t interested in negotiating with whoever would decide to take up residence in a place like this.

After waiting long enough to gather his confidence, he continued past the small stores in the hallway down a shallow set of steps. Curiously, he noticed the only store that had been vandalized significantly was the lingerie shop, which had the torso model thrown through the front display, creating an outward explosion of glass onto the nearby tile. The rest of the stores sported metal barriers, some of which had been retracted, but for the most part remained intact and shrouded in darkness.

The furniture store’s proud sign displayed the title “Sene Furniture” above the open and empty doors, which were devoid of all light. Koda approached the twin doors, stepping in and beaming the flashlight around the floor. Mismatched old clothes lay strewn about the floor, with clothing racks still holding their rotting stock. The store went out as far as his flashlight could reach, its light fading into the darkness with distance. Unlike the other stores, “Sene Furniture” appeared to have most of its aisles still standing. Navigating it in the inky blackness reminded him of a maze as he twisted and turned around the tilted aisles until he saw something that made his jaw drop.

As Koda turned the corner, he saw a brightly lit corner of the furniture store. Encapsulated within the light, three mannequins in severely outdated clothing sat around a kitchen table, serving tea. Koda took out his camera once more and closed his eye to look through the viewfinder. When his eye adjusted, the mannequins were turned towards him. Unsure if he had seen them move, Koda stood still and watched in silence, zooming in with the viewfinder.

One of the mannequins, dressed as a typical 1950’s mother lifted a cracked teapot and tilted it downwards towards what appeared to be the daughter’s teacup. The daughter, which was wearing a pale colored sundress, nodded and the father sat reclined, watching them. Koda held his breath. The mannequins were absolutely moving. He snapped a photo and crept closer, squeezing his knife. He exhaled sharply and tried to calm himself. Animatronics exist, he reminded himself. The set was likely a display built at one point to display the furniture. That had to be it. Koda crept closer and closer to the mannequins, who seemed completely unaware of his presence.

The mother continued to pour tea calmly, occasionally sipping from a cracked teacup, up until Koda jumped into the light. “You guys are animatronics! You can’t hurt me!” Koda yelled, his voice echoing into the distance. The mother raised her head and looked directly at Koda before pouring more tea into the father’s teacup. Koda let out a sigh of relief. Koda continued to observe the scene until a strange feeling crept over him. Their movements were completely silent, and there were no visible seams to allow for articulation. Koda drew his knife and walked over to the mother. Although he felt uncomfortable doing it, he sliced through the mother’s clothing and suddenly, her movements stopped.

Koda placed the knife down onto the table and took a closer look. He examined the mother closely, squeezing her elbows and checking her neck for points of articulation, but found none. Terrified, Koda looked to the side and noticed the father had stood up. His featureless white face loomed over Koda, pointing at his wife with accusatory posture.

Koda screamed, throwing his flashlight at the father and reeling backward onto his behind. He crawled backward before running through the dark, trying to navigate the maze-like store in the pitch-black darkness. The last thing he saw before rounding the corner was the father holding the flashlight, beaming it towards the corner.

Koda ducked behind it and bumped into an aisle. He knocked it over and scrambled over it as he saw shadows dancing on the wall in front of him. Koda sprinted through the entrance, closing the doors as hard as he could before he watched for a moment through the glass windows of the store.

Hyperventilating, Koda watched as the father began to walk in rounds around the store, patrolling in silence. He watched in silent horror until the father returned to the table and illuminated one of the walls. He continued to watch for several minutes, but very quickly he noticed the father’s movements repeating. He would make short rounds, then sit at the table again and again. Against his better judgment, Koda decided to creep closer in order to better inspect what was happening.

Koda took a different route through the store, crawling on his knees in order to use the aisles as cover from the light. When Koda saw that the father had passed, he watched him from behind. From what he could tell, the father’s posture and movements had changed. His posture was non-threatening, he looked like someone that was looking for a missing person, not a patrolman. Koda watched as the father sat down at the table.

Only the father and stationary mother were sitting at the table. The young daughter was nowhere to be seen. Koda squinted in the darkness, looking for his knife, but it was nowhere to be found as well. Koda squeezed his fists, stifling a scream as it dawned on him. The daughter had taken his knife. Immediately, he crawled out of the store as quietly as he could, checking behind him for any signs of the daughter until he had once again reached the door. Koda closed the door and sat in silence once more. He slowed his breathing and tried to pull himself together, but it was becoming increasingly hard to keep composed.

After taking a few minutes to calm down, Koda stepped backward quietly from the furniture store. He stared carefully at the door as he backed away. All he had to do now was to escape. Koda turned around and quietly stepped further away from the store, constantly checking behind him to ensure neither of the mannequins had escaped. Koda continued back up the hallway, through the closed stores and the darkness until he stopped dead in his tracks. Koda heard the sound of crunching glass and something heavy shifting in the distance. Ahead of him, a featureless face in a messy brown wig shambled out from the lingerie store wearing only a pink pair of lace panties. It walked over the glass on the floor barefoot, leaving a thick smearing of black fluid on the floor as it walked into the main hall.

It stared at Koda and tilted its head. It pointed to its featureless breasts and placed a hand on its hip. Slowly, it approached Koda in a saunter. Koda looked behind him but saw only the empty hallway. He pressed two fingers to his nasal bridge and thought hard. The mannequin wearing panties continued its approach; it was much closer now. Deciding that running was the best course of action, Koda crouched down and pulled a full sprint which leaned heavily away from the mannequin. He felt something tug the back of his neck and was laid flat on the floor.

Despite the mannequin’s slow saunter, it appeared to be capable of much more speed than it had let on. Koda started to get up but was thrown onto the tile floor again. The mannequin stared down at him. Its face softly pulsed, as if something were breathing underneath its shell-like exterior. It stood over him for a moment before it sat down onto his lap. It leaned forwards, pressing its face within inches of Koda’s. Koda looked away, but it grabbed his chin and turned it towards it once more. The mannequin tilted its head and pressed its featureless face against Koda’s. Koda breathed heavily as he thought of what his next move would be.

The mannequin with the wig shifted its hips gently and placed one of its hands onto Koda’s chest. He knew that if he wanted to make a move, now was the time. Unfortunately, his body had other ideas. By this point, Koda was sporting an intense erection that threatened to break free of his pants. Noticing this, the mannequin pressed its body firmly against his, shifting its weight back and forth over his crotch. Deciding he had been there long enough, Koda pushed the mannequin backward and stood up. The mannequin tilted its head, staring at Koda with spread legs.

“No, I’m not going to. F-find someone else.” Koda didn’t know if it understood spoken language or not, but it made him feel more confident. Koda began stepping backward and adjusted his bulge. The mannequin continued to stare at him as he walked away but did not chase him. Finally, after he had made roughly thirty feet of space between them, he turned towards the exit. By this point, Koda had reached the atrium of the mall, which was completely dark. He turned towards the entrance and caught sight of something at the door.

The mannequin with the wig sat on its hands and knees at the entrance. It tilted its head again and began to crawl towards Koda. Koda stepped back from the hallway and started down the opposite end of the mall backward. He had never been down this branch, but he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. After walking a short distance, he tripped backward up a short set of stairs. Koda scrambled back up, turning around to orient himself with the steps but was thrown back down the steps.

The wigged mannequin brushed aside some of its curly brown hair and pressed its face to Koda’s crotch. It unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants. It curled its fingers delicately around his shaft in his boxers, giving him a gentle squeeze before it began to stroke him. Each time Koda tried to slide away from the mannequin, it squeezed him a little tighter. Eventually, he worked up the confidence to pull away and his boxers were stripped off, leaving his lower half completely nude. With great speed, the mannequin clambered on top of him and sat on top of his exposed shaft.

Slowly, it began to roll its hips along his shaft. Somewhat surprisingly to Koda, he could feel a heat emanating from underneath the lace. It pressed its hands to Koda’s chest, pushing him onto his back. It held onto his shoulders and continued to rock its hips. Koda squirmed underneath the mannequin, but it only responded by holding him in place tighter. He involuntarily rolled his hips against the mannequin’s, and very quickly it perked up.

It tapped him a few times on the chest before it pulled its hips back, lifting them up into the air above Koda’s prick. It placed one hand onto his chest, and with the other it stroked him. Koda pushed his hips into the air, but the mannequin only responded by lifting its hips in return and stroking him more aggressively. He tried to lean forward but was kept on the floor by its firm hand on his chest. Despite its petite frame, it carried with it a lot of strength. Koda pressed his hips up harder, and the mannequin stroked him vigorously.

Within a short time, Koda was at his limit. His shaft twitched excitedly as he neared orgasm, and the mannequin relinquished its grasp. It lifted its hand off Koda’s chest and spun around. It brushed its hair out of its face and placed one hand on the floor with the other, it pulled aside the pink lace panties, revealing a plump pair of lips. It wiggled its ass suggestively, spreading its lips and revealing its soft black interior. It raised its rear higher as it waited for Koda, swaying back and forth until he couldn’t wait any longer.

Koda mounted the mannequin forcefully, grabbing onto its slender hips and pressing his tip to its entrance. Despite the cold, rigid shell everywhere else, its pussy was exceptionally smooth and pliable, though a little tighter than he expected. Koda pressed harder and began to feel the soft folds of its interior. He pulled it back onto him and it obliged, sliding its hips back towards his until they met. Its hot, pliable insides quivered as he began to thrust. It lifted its hips higher into the air and pressed its face onto the tile, pressing one of its hands over his.

Koda pounded the mannequin’s pussy with reckless abandon. He grabbed its hips tighter and pulled it back onto him as he thrust, gliding his shaft along. Within moments, he felt it tighten and quiver roughly, sending him over the edge. Koda pulled the mannequin to him as roughly as he could before he painted its black insides white. He continued to thrust, frothing his seed along his shaft as he continued to cum. The mannequin pressed itself hard to him with each movement until his orgasm had finally subsided. The mannequin crawled forward and turned itself around, spreading its stark white pussy to show him the messy state he had left it in.

The mannequin waited a little while before crawling over to Koda. It sat beside him and looked into his eyes with its blank face. It curled its wig’s hair in one finger and then pressed its hand over his. Koda grabbed his clothes and began to put them back on, then stood up and turned towards the exit. He tried to hide his embarrassment over what he had just done, but he wasn’t sure who he was hiding it from. Before he made it to the door, he felt a pull at his shoulder. The mannequin with the wig stared blankly at him.

“I need to get out of here,” Koda said to the mannequin. It didn’t move. Koda tried to pull away, but it held onto him tighter. With its other hand, it unbuttoned his pants and began to rub his cock some more. Koda stood still as it played with his tip, rubbing it in small circles as it continued to stroke him. It pulled his pants down again and wrapped one arm around his body, holding him close. Koda blushed.

“No more. We already did this.”

The wigged mannequin cupped his balls and pumped its hand up and down his shaft with force. Koda stifled a moan as it lowered its panties and pressed his head just under its warm, soft lips. Koda pushed his hips forward and it relinquished control over his shaft. Koda wrapped his arms around the mannequin and began thrusting his hips, rubbing his dick between its thighs. It joined in, opposing his rhythm to give him more out of every thrust. It tickled Koda’s head with the tips of his fingers as he thrust past its thighs.

Koda then pressed on the mannequin’s shoulders and it laid onto its back. Koda lifted its legs and thrust hard inside of it. The familiar warm, tingling sensation came over him again as he pressed both hands to its shoulders. The mannequin wrapped its arms around Koda and rubbed his back as he pounded her pale white pussy. Each thrust, Koda would pull back nearly to the tip and spear her deep, and she would shudder with delight. Catching him off guard, it grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, forcing him to move quicker and deeper into it. Before long, Koda was lost in lust again.

“I’m gonna—”

Koda stumbled slightly, accidentally bottoming out inside of the wigged mannequin as he blew his second load into it. It squirmed in delight and pulled Koda back and forth, trying to completely empty his balls before he left. Koda panted hard, and the mannequin relented. Both of them lay together for minutes until finally, he pulled out. Once more he grabbed his clothing and put it on and left for the exit. Once more he felt the hand on his shoulder.

“Twice is enough. You’ve had your share.”

This time Koda didn’t turn around. He continued to walk. He walked through the doorway, through the dark corridor that smelled of cigarettes, and through the open door. As he was met with the crisp morning air, he turned around and noticed the wigged mannequin was standing behind him, staring at him.

“You can’t come with me.”

Koda continued to walk, but so did the mannequin. It clung to him gently as he continued to walk around the building. Realizing he probably shouldn’t bring some sort of anomalous monster home with him, he walked back into the mall. The mannequin stared at him blankly and began to rub the crotch of his pants.

“You’re tireless, aren’t you? We’re not doing this again and you can’t come with me. You should have listened the first time.”

It continued to follow Koda, back and forth, through the entrance and back inside, through all the corridors it doted over him. Eventually, Koda had an idea. He quickly pulled down its cum-stained lace panties and removed its wig and it froze in place. Where its plump pussy had been was now occupied by a smooth, featureless crotch. Koda took a few steps, and it did not follow. It stood completely still as if frozen in time. With a little extra effort, Koda brought the mannequin back to the lingerie store, setting it up in a way that appeared normal, or at least as normal as it could be in an abandoned mall.

Koda took out his camera and snapped a picture of the mannequin for later. A few seconds later, he heard a smashing sound coming from the hallway the furniture store was in. Koda immediately sprinted out of the mall, scrambling for the exit before something could happen to him. Once he was once again in the safety of the rising morning sun, he placed the wig and panties into his pack. Feeling particularly drained, he walked to the closed arena and tossed a quarter into the payphone.

“Farlow Cabs, what’ll it be?”

“I’m at Harrison Arena.”

“The closed one?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll be right over.”

Koda put the phone back on the receiver and waited. Within a few minutes, a bright yellow cab arrived at the parking lot. He walked over to the passenger seat and sat down.

“Where are you going?”

“Home”

“Yeah, where’s that, buddy?”

“Oh, 410 Shandy.”

“You got it.”

Koda sat in silence as he watched the car accelerate and begin through the empty morning streets. He bathed in the bright orange light of the sunrise. As soon as he got some sleep, he was going to get the photos developed and tell the exploration group about what had happened. He wasn’t sure if anyone would believe him, but maybe he could ease them into it. Before Koda had decided what he was going to do, the cab driver stopped at his apartment.

“That’ll be 12.50.”

Koda pulled out his wallet and handed the driver two ten-dollar bills.

“Keep the change.”

“Really? Thanks, bud.”

Koda walked up the steps and entered his apartment. He climbed the stairs and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed. He picked up his brush and squeezed the paste onto it as he ran his fingers through his hair. Koda looked up into the mirror.

Koda squinted, struggling to see anything in the mirror besides a bright beam of light. Taking a moment, he turned off the light in the bathroom, but the light remained in his reflection. Looking closer, he could make out the shape of the father mannequin he had seen earlier. It leered, eyeless from behind the blinding radiance of the flashlight. He screamed, turning around, but nothing was there. Looking back in the mirror once more confirmed it was there. As Koda continued to watch, it began to inch closer. Koda turned around and scrambled down the steps. He rummaged through his camera supplies desperately. In moments he found what he was looking for. He picked up the polaroid camera and spun it around, taking a photograph of himself. As soon as the film left the camera, he shook it wildly.

Shaking the polaroid made it develop poorly, but time was of the essence. Just as it was in the mirror, it stood behind him, looming. Koda held his breath as he looked closer at an overexposed speck in the hallway behind him.

It was his knife.


End file.
